1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical contact assembly that also mounts a housing to a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,799 discloses a pin contact with a head having a contact junction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,588 discloses an electrical grounding stud. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,044 discloses use of rivets to connect conductors to a piezoelectric film and plastic strips. Other patents that disclose connectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,559 and 4,820,173.